Quick Revive
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuqrTH_1i4c Quick Revive Jingle Quick Revive is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It makes the player revive teammates 3x faster. Quick Revive costs 1500 points, making it tied with Deadshot Daiquiri as being the cheapest Perk in the game. Due to lack of teammates in solo, this perk in ''World at War is useless, and players are advised to never buy it. The icon for this perk is a grave with a man standing up from it. The background is blue with the main picture being white. In Black Ops ''and ''Black Ops II, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. The perk is also found in the starting location on every map unique to Black Ops and Black Ops II, which makes finding it much easier. When the player is downed they will be equipped with a Mustang & Sally (unless the player has a Ray Gun, Python, CZ75 (Dual Wielded or not), Ballistic Knife, Winter's Howl or Wave Gun) and can be free to shoot the zombies while they are down. The zombies will walk/run away from the player while they are being revived. After each use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times before the machine disappears for the rest of the game. In Moon if the player hacks the perk and buys it again it will count as buying it a second or third time. In Green Run in TranZit mode, if the player gets a large number of revives in a small amount of time, Quick Revive will be active at all times on that players account. This works even if they start a new game or go down. An easy way to get this is to start up a custom match with one other player, have them stand in the lava and stay there while the player revives them. After 10-25 revives, a green explosion will flash and the player will have permanent quick revive. This only works on TranZit, and not on any of the smaller sections in survival or grief. Locations *'Verrückt' - The American Spawn side. *'Shi No Numa' - Randomly spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - To the right of the entrance of the room of the teleporter Z-C, in Dr Maxis' office. *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room, in the bar. *'Five' - Starting room, in the corridor. *'Ascension' - Starting room, in Centrifuge floor 1. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting area, connected to the courtyard of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La' - Starting area, on the wall of the middle. *'Moon' - In the receiving area, on the Moon. Green Run: *'Tranzit' - Starting area inside the bus stop building. *'Grief' / Survival Locations: **'Farm' - Outside, in front of the Barn. **'Town' - 2nd floor of the Bar, past the Mystery Box location. Trivia *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. Every character seems to dislike the taste, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. *In GKNOVA6, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *In Solo, after Quick Revive has disappeared, running into the spot where it previously was will still result in the sound of Perk-A-Cola bottles shaking around. *In Solo, this perk will be known as "Revive". *Once the player has expended the three solo revives and the machine disappears, the player cannot receive another Quick Revive from Random Perk Bottles, even if the player has every other perk. *There are bottles of Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola and Juggernog in Kino der Toten behind the glass right next to the Quick Revive machine. *Toward the end of the Quick Revive jingle, the singer can be heard laughing. *If the player goes prone as the machine is disappearing and looks underneath, the machines texture can be seen laid out flat. *When the player gets down with Quick Revive, the sun is fully colored despite everything else being in black and white. *It is the only perk that has a different use in solo than co-op, though only in Black Ops. *The jingle of the Quick Revive is sung by a different singer in Black Ops. iPhone Zombies QuickRevive.png|Quick Revive in the iPad/ iPhone/ iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies. Wd revive.png|The Quick Revive logo. Note how it says Revive Soda instead of Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive bottle. Drinking QRS.png|Drinking Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS Wii.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive Soda bottle (Wii). Drinking QRS Wii.png|Drinking Quick Revive (Wii). QR Shangri-La.png|The Quick Revive machine in Shangri-la. Quick Revive Poster WaW.png|The Quick Revive poster seen in Verruckt Quick Revive Emblem BOII.png|Quick Revive Emblem in Black Ops II Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks